Theory of a Deadman
* alternative metal }} | years_active = 2001–present | label = | associated_acts = Nickelback | website = | current_members = * Tyler Connolly * Dave Brenner * Dean Back * Joey Dandeneau | past_members = * Tim Hart * Brent Fitz * Robin Diaz }} Theory of a Deadman (abbreviated as Theory or TOAD) is a Canadian rock band from Delta, British Columbia. Formed in 2001, the band is currently signed to Roadrunner Records as well as 604 Records. The band also includes traits of other music styles, such as country and acoustic, as well as their post-grunge and alternative rock base. They have had eight top 10 hits on the US Billboard Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, including three No. 1 hits, "Bad Girlfriend", "Lowlife" and "Rx (Medicate)". History Early years and self-titled album (2001-2003) Theory of a Deadman became the first act to sign with Nickelback frontman Chad Kroeger's 604 Records imprint in 2001. They released their eponymous debut album Theory of a Deadman on September 17, 2002. The name of the band comes from a song from their first album, whose lyrics describe a man preparing to commit suicide. That track was later renamed "The Last Song". ''Gasoline'' (2005-2007) On March 29, 2005, Theory of a Deadman released their second album, Gasoline. After the release of the album, the band toured with Shinedown and No Address. Starting on March 1, 2005, Theory began a promotional tour, headlined by Breaking Benjamin and The Exies. Songs from Gasoline appeared in the soundtrack of the 2005 video game ''Fahrenheit'', which was released under the title Indigo Prophecy in the United States. The band performed the theme song to World Wrestling Entertainment's No Way Out 2006 pay-per-view, a cover version of "Deadly Game" from the WWE Anthology album. The song was released on the WWE Wreckless Intent album. They also did a cover of "No Chance In Hell", the theme song for WWE chairman Vince McMahon. The song was released on WWE The Music, Vol. 8 on March 25, 2008. They also performed the theme song for the 2011 edition of the WWE pay-per-view SummerSlam. ''Scars & Souvenirs'' (2008-2009) On April 1, 2008, Theory of a Deadman released their third album, Scars & Souvenirs, from which they released eight singles: "So Happy", "By the Way", "Little Smirk", "Bad Girlfriend", "All or Nothing", "Hate My Life", "Not Meant to Be", and "Wait for Me". The song "By the Way" features vocals from Chris Daughtry and Robin Diaz. On April 6, 2008, they appeared at the Juno Awards in Calgary, Alberta, after making various stops across Canada in a promotion known as Journey to the Junos. Theory also performed in the 96th Grey Cup halftime show, along with Suzie McNeil and Andree Watters, on November 23, 2008. Along with Hinder, they supported Mötley Crüe during the 2008/2009 tour. They also played at Crüe Fest 2. Total Nonstop Action used Theory of a Deadman's song "Got it Made", from the album Scars & Souvenirs, for their special 2008 year review video. The song later went on to be used by Sun Sports for Miami Heat post-game video recaps during the 2010-11 season. It was also used in the NASCAR 09 video game. On April 9, 2009, Scars & Souvenirs was certified gold by the RIAA, with sales reaching 500,000 copies in the U.S. alone. ''The Truth Is...'' (2010-2012) In late 2010, it was announced that the band would start recording their fourth studio album, which was projected to be released in mid-2011. It was then confirmed by Tyler Connolly that the band's fourth album would be released on . The first single from the album, "Lowlife", was released on May 17, 2011. The title of the upcoming album was announced to be The Truth Is... In 2011, Theory co-headlined the second annual Carnival of Madness Tour with Alter Bridge. The supporting bands were Black Stone Cherry, Adelitas Way, and Emphatic. The band contributed a new song, which was co-written with The Exies singer Scott Stevens, called "Head Above Water", to the Transformers: Dark of the Moon soundtrack, which was released on June 14, 2011. Another track titled "Drag Me to Hell" was made available for free through the official Roadrunner Records website on June 16, 2011.http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/dragmetohell/ The second official single, "Out Of My Head", was released on . ''Savages'' & Angel Acoustic EP (2013-2016) On November 9, 2013, it was confirmed via Theory's Twitter page that pre-production on their fifth album had started. In January 2014, they stated that they were "finishing up record number 5 next week" with release dates and news soon to come. In April 2014, Theory of a Deadman announced that a new single titled "Drown" would be released in April, with their new album Savages released in July. The song "Panic Room" from the album would serve as the theme song for WWE's October pay-per-view Hell in a Cell.http://www.wrestlinginc.com/wi/news/2014/0929/582509/match-announced-for-wwe-main-event/ On April 28, 2015 the band released a 5 track acoustic EP titled Angel. On 11 November 2016, the band released a cover of the song "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen, a tribute to his death on the 7th of the same month. https://open.spotify.com/album/7smaVZST0v6xYLntwZvxdi ''Wake Up Call'' (2017–2018) , IL on July 3, 2018]] In January 2017, the band announced that they were recording their sixth studio album. They released two cover singles shortly after—Sting's "Shape of My Heart" in February and Major Lazer's "Cold Water" on March 17. Instead of working with the same production team in Los Angeles that they had used for their previous four albums, they decided to work with Swedish music producer Martin Terefe, and spent seven weeks recording in London at Terefe's Kensaltown Studios. The group announced the name of their upcoming album—''Wake Up Call—on July 27, 2017, with the release of its lead single, "Rx (Medicate)". The song, which handles the topic of prescription drug addiction, topped the ''Billboard US Mainstream Rock Songs chart for six consecutive weeks later that year, Billboard Mainstream Rock Chart – Rx (Medicate) * * * * * * and earned the band a "No. 1 Song Award" from the Society of Composers, Authors and Music Publishers of Canada (SOCAN). With the release of the new album, the band decided to undergo a name change, shortening it to Theory. The group cited that discussions involving the name of their band with people who are unfamiliar with their music was challenging. Connolly equated it to rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers frequently abbreviating their name to Chili Peppers. Wake Up Call has been described by critics as a departure from Theory of a Deadman's usual hard rock foundation, moving into pop and pop rock territory. To promote the album, the band launched a 33-city tour in the United States during the fall of 2017. The tour was extended into 2018 to include shows throughout western Canada and Europe, and the group toured in Australia for the first time in their career in June 2018. Connolly told The Music, "There’s a real dichotomy of Theory now, two very different sides. Not that we want to get away from our old songs, but the new songs are so diverse, such a juxtaposition. We're really working on building a big show, and trying to make it all more visual, as well." ''Say Nothing'' (2019–present) The band returned to London in April 2019 to begin work on their seventh record with Terefe. In August 2019, Connolly informed the public that the group would continue their 2019 headlining tour efforts in September. On September 25, Theory of a Deadman announced their seventh album, Say Nothing, would be released on January 31, 2020. The news coincided with the release of their first single from the album, accompanied by its music video, "History of Violence", a song that addresses domestic violence. "Strangers" was the second single to be released from Say Nothing and was released on November 8; the track examines the polarizing effect of politics on society and how current events are creating a new generation of activists. It was released simultaneously with an official animated music video. Musical style Theory of a Deadman's music style has generally been regarded as post-grunge, hard rock, alternative rock, and alternative metal. They also mix elements of country and acoustic into their sound. Band members Current members , April 3, 2010]] * Tyler Connolly – lead vocals, lead and rhythm guitar (2001–present) * Dave Brenner – rhythm and lead guitar, backing vocals (2001–present) * Dean Back – bass, backing vocals (2001–present) * Joey Dandeneau - drums, backing vocals (2009–present) Former members * Tim Hart – drums, backing vocals (2001–2004) * Brent Fitz – drums, backing vocals (2004–2007) * Robin Diaz – drums, backing vocals (2007–2008) Discography *''Theory of a Deadman'' (2002) *''Gasoline'' (2005) *''Scars & Souvenirs'' (2008) *''The Truth Is...'' (2011) *''Savages'' (2014) *''Wake Up Call'' (2017) *''Say Nothing'' (2020) Awards References External links * Category:2001 establishments in British Columbia Category:Canadian alternative metal musical groups Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian post-grunge groups Category:Island Records artists Category:Juno Award for Breakthrough Group of the Year winners Category:Musical groups established in 2001 Category:Musical quartets Category:Roadrunner Records artists